


See You Again

by OnyaKomTrikru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyaKomTrikru/pseuds/OnyaKomTrikru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clarke." I hear a certain voice say which once again causes me to freeze on the spot as memories of the voice's owner flows through my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

"Clarke!" I hear a faint voice call out, "Wake up!" it continues but this time seemigly closer.

I feel movement next to me before I feel myself be slightly lifted, in someone's arms rather than the ground it seems. I don't remember where I am or what happened all that I know is that my body is hurting and how heavy it felt.

"Clarke?! Open your eyes baby, please." Another voice calls out with a hint of a desperation this one sounding familiar but with the throbbing in my head my mind can't place who it belongs to.

Someone begins to shake my body trying to wake me and I let out a tired groan as I begin to open my heavy eyelids. Blinking slowly but continuously I try to clear my vision that seems to have become distoriented, "Take it easy." I hear another familiar voice tell me but this time deeper, a male. 

My vision finally clears up a bit and I look to the person on my right that seemed to be holding me, "I need you to stay with me." A woman with tears streaming down her face tells me, _mom_.

"They need to hurry up with that medical kit." The voice to your left says drawing your attention,  _Octavia._ My eyelids start to flutter while I struggle to keep them up.

"I know you need a damn long nap but you need to hold back on that right now." A new voice next to Octavia says and you look in that direction,  _Raven._

"She's losing a lot of blood." The masculine voice from the right side of my mother informs,  _Bellamy._

I take a deep shaky breath that causes a horrible pain to shoot through my body causing a scream from my throat while I screw my eyes tightly shut. Someone puts their hands over my left side putting a lot of pressure to the area bringing a whimper of pain from my mouth, "It's okay baby, you're gonna be okay." My mother sobs softly and I know I'm not. After all the things I've done for my people to prevail it feels nice knowing that I could finally be at peace with myself. No more pain. The thought brings a sad smile to my face.

Reopening my eyes I see Octavia's hands to my side while Raven has hers to my thigh, I don't even feel her there, "What happened?" I ask in a groggy voice.

"You saved us." Bellamy says, "Again."

Those words sound so weird coming from him, I recall him calling me out on my actions when I first encountered him at Arkadia. 

"We'll talk more about it over moonshine when you're better." Octavia inputs trying to lighten up the mood even though her hands are covered in my blood from a wound I don't even remember getting. 

I shake my head as gently as I can without causing me even more pain, my eyelids becoming heavier and I know my end is coming. Looking back at my mother I see the tears haven't stopped but I can see her holding herself back which adds to my already broken heart, I hate knowing that she'll break like I did when I'm gone and unfortunately that's soon, "Take care of everyone." I tell her. 

I turn to a tearing Octavia, "Never stop being you." 

"Don't let anything hold you back." I say to Raven who finally let her tears fall.

Looking at Bellamy, who was still holding back his tears, I let out a sigh with a small grin, "Now don't you go letting this peace break this time." 

My eyelids finally become too heavy and I give in to my body's desire to rest, "Ai gonplei ste odon." 

* * *

 

Slowly my eyes open for a third time which I'm quick to close as the brightness of the light sky bores into them. Waiting a bit I open them again and squint as my eyes adjust before sitting up and I begin to take in my surroundings. I'm sitting in an open field that's full of beautiful flowers that blow with the peaceful wind. The scenary in front of me causes a grin to appear on my face and I'm content with sitting here for a few more minutes. Licking my lips I know that I should begin to search for an answer as to where I am, reluctantly I stand up and begin my search. The last thing I remember was laying in my mothers arms surrounded by my friends, with that memory I pull myself to an abrupt stop as I come to a sudden realization.

_I'm dead._

Seeing movement from my right peripheral vision and I'm quick to look that way hoping for answers as to where I am. However the sight in front of me causes me to freeze on the spot as my eyes widen, the beginnings of tears forming in them as they do. There to my right two figures are walking towards me with smiles on their faces, smiles I never dreamed I'd see in person again but rather as faint memories. It feels as if time slowed down until I realize that they're right there in front of me, "Dad...Wells..h-how is this possible?" I ask timidly, afraid that maybe this actually was a dream and they will fade away once again. Almost as soon as those words leave my mouth both their bright smile turn into sad ones.

"You're in the afterlife now." Wells says casting his eyes to the ground before looking at me directly.

I knew I was dead but seeing them both smiling and alive caused me to doubt wherever I was, I never thought that I'd see them again after having them ripped away from my life. After what feels like an eternity I throw my arms around Wells' neck bringing him into a tight hug that he's quick to respond to and that's when my tears begin to fall rapidly from my eyes. Pulling back I give him a watery smile that he returns and I look towards my father seeing tears falling from his eyes as well, the smile never falling from his face. Much like I did with Wells I bring my dad into a tight hug afraid that he'll be ripped from my arms much like he was on the Ark before his death. 

"I'm so sorry dad. I tried so hard to be the person you taught me to be but I wasn't" I sob out.

"Shh it's okay. You were exactly who your mother and I raised you to be." He responds as he begins to stroke my hair, "Right until the very end."

After my sobs subside I step out of my dad's arm and I let out a half-hearted laugh as I turn my gaze to the ground, "I feel like I let everyone down. I wasn't good enough."

"You were more than enough." Wells adds.

Looking up I begin to actually take them both in and they look exactly as how I last remember them. I guess it's true that your soul never ages again once you're dead despite the fact that your body continues to wither away. Seeing them after so long takes a heaviness off my mind but something was still gnawing at it but this moment was taking me away from wondering as to what was lingering at the back of my mind. I don't think I could be any happier.

 "Clarke." I hear a certain voice say which once again causes me to freeze on the spot as memories of the voice's owner flows through my mind.

My throat tightens and tears begin to form in my eyes once again as my body begins to turn to face the newcomer. Once she comes to view my heart flutters and clenches at the same time, which is kind of confusing given that I'm dead. Her green eyes hold that same passion as they did when we last saw each other, her beautiful face still as sharp and stoic as I remember it, her hair in those intricate braids she always had them in, her plump lips slightly parted quivering here and there as she too drinks me in, and her body posture still as pretentious as she carried it donning the same clothes as the last time.

"Lexa." I say as a whisper still not believing my eyes despite already seeing my dad and Wells.The moment becoming just the two of us.

As if hearing my voice was enough confirmation to Lexa that I was in fact here her eyes begin to allow the tears to fall and her quivering lips pull into a smile as she propells her body forward moving quickly to me. I will my frozen body to move towards her as well and we meet in the middle, her arms wrapping around my waist pulling me into her while her face buries itself into my neck. I'm quick to respond as my arms lock around her neck as my face to burrows itself into her neck inhaling her scent that began to be a distant memory. My tears fall heavier and my throat tightens itself even more. I feel her body shake as she sobs into my neck as well. This was a moment I always dreamed of ever since she was ripped out of my life much like my father and Wells were, it was kind of like a pattern designed for me to never be happy. 

Feeling Lexa pull back I follow her lead still keeping my hands on her shoulders while her hands reach up and craddle my face as she stared deeply into my eyes, something I came to notice that she enjoyed doing. I move forward and bring our lips together into a passionate kiss that she returns with as much passion. After breaking apart the smile on her face brought a matching one to my own while my heart once again clenched as I remembered the last time I experienced her like this, when we finally consummated our relationship, minutes before she was taken from me.

"I'm sorry." My voice broke the trance sounding scratchy and broken. My words bringing her a confused look her smile falling as she tried to figure out what I meant by those words, "I could've,  _should've,_ done more." I clarify with a sob my tears still falling while hers seemed to have subsided.

"There was nothing you could have done Clarke." She responds softly her thumbs wiping my tears.

"No! I could've done way more, I have medical experience but I didn't do  _anything_." I choked out.

"It is not your fault for my ultimate demise," Lexa begins still craddling my face tenderly and gently in her hands afraid I'd break, "All that matters to me right now is that you are here and nothing can tear us apart again."

Taking a deep breath I take in her green eyes that are full of emotions ranging from joy, sadness, relief, and another one that I couldn't place. I hear a throat clearing and I'm reminded that we weren't alone despite feeling so. Her hands fall from my face as I turn to face Wells and my dad who were smiling at us looking as though they were waiting for something, a smile takes over my face as I'm surrounded by the most important people in my life. I take it that they were waiting for me to introduce them and I turn back to Lexa who had a smile of her own which causes mine to get even wider than I thought possible. Reaching for her hand I pull her towards the two men that meant the most to me and she follows my lead.

"Dad, Wells, this is Lexa." I tell them once we're in front of them but I wasn't exactly sure as to how I should introduce her as since we never really directly stated what we were. Looking to her I take in her beauty once again. All the memories between us play in my mind, I'm reminded about how long it took us to get together and how fast it took us to be taken apart. With that I know exactly what she is to me, "The love of my life, my soulmate."

My words draw her attention back to me quickly and she stares at me with those eyes still full of emotion. Adoration, shock, and  _love_. My heart flutters and I have no doubt that the reasoning behind it was because she was my soulmate. Our paths are forever entwined no matter the journey, struggles, and how they play out. I am hers as much as she is mine. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my mind and I had to let it out. I'm not very good at writing but I tried


End file.
